


Explore in Your Sleep

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [54]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Caught, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Caught, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Fluff, French Kissing, Gay, HOT SMOOCHING, Hands, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hot, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, POV Hinata Shouyou, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Tongues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touching, hot milky, rated mature because hot, warning, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: Not wanting to break the silence, I bury my head just a little deeper into his chest. The hand not under his head rubs patterns on my back, soothing me. I let out a soft sigh of my own.I want this moment to last forever.Or maybe I wish I had a billion moments just like this one, all with the boy in my arms. Correction: "hope I have".
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Explore in Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> so. new schedule. start writing the evening/night before, and finish/post in the morning. I get more sleep!! yay!! and I have motivation to stay awake in the mornings-
> 
> anyways enjoy these two's hot smooching while I have my tea
> 
> it's hot

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~  
 _Hinata's POV_

I find myself awake and staring at a floating piece of fuzz, ever so slowly drifting down to the bed. My vision refocuses and locks onto my boyfriend, lying in bed beside me, holding my hand in his sleep. _He looks so peaceful. He was so exhausted last night, the only thing he could do was squeeze my hand as he_ _drifted_ _to sleep. It's hard to imagine that, when he's awake, he_ _can_ _be a bit scary._

His soft breaths waft across my hair, making it flutter slightly. The blanket on top of us is a comforting weight that accompanies the feeling of Tobio's hand in mine. Warmth spreads through my body as I slowly smile at the sight. His face, asleep and relaxed, looks almost childlike. All the harsh edges are smoothed away, leaving only lightly tanned skin, dark bluish hair, and fluttering eyelashes.

The early morning sunlight filters in. His exhaustion the night before explains why he isn't awake yet, though he probably will be, soon. He'll also be leaving soon. Though I'll probably be going with him to his father's mansion later, and I see him at volleyball practice every day, _and_ he'll be able to come over sometimes, I still feel a hollow pang in my chest.

I bite my lip. _I don't want to accidentally wake him, but..._

I carefully remove my hand from his, and slide closer to him. He shifts in his sleep, making me hesitate before wrapping my arms around him. I feel his breath hitch as he wakes up and stiffens at my touch. In a moment, though, he relaxes, and holds me close as well. He rests his chin on the top of my head and lets out a quiet, contended sigh.

We adjust our legs so mine are wrapped around one of his that's between my thighs. The feeling of clinging onto something so warm and soothing gives me the same comfort that clutching stuffed animals as a child did, and sometimes still does. He carefully fixes our blankets, pulling them up to my neck.

_I'm gonna miss this when he leaves, all the way until the next time we're alone together._

Not wanting to break the silence, I bury my head just a little deeper into his chest. The hand not under his head rubs patterns on my back, soothing me. I let out a soft sigh of my own.

_I want this_ _moment_ _to last forever._

Or maybe I wish I had a billion moments just like this one, all with the boy in my arms. Correction: "hope I have".

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

We lay like that for a long time. It goes by far too fast.

"Shou," Kageyama begins, softly. The sound seems out of place, but my name on his lips makes me shiver, regardless. I hum, softly, into his chest. "My sister will be coming to pick us up, soon."

I scrunch up my brow, letting out a soft sigh. "Us?"

"Unless you've changed your mind."

"No," I reassure him, too tired to form more than a few words. "'Needa talk to ma."

"You have to get up to do that."

I grow still, then tighten my arms around him. He takes his arms from my back and carefully takes my wrist, prying me away. I groan at the light, no longer shielded by his chest. Once we're untangled, at least our upper halves, he puts a hand under my chin. I shiver again, and look at him.

Kageyama's sleepy blue eyes gaze into mine. A tingle starts at the base of my spine. Then they close with a gulp as he leans forward. Our heads tilt when our lips lock, and my eyes shut as well. A wonderfully warm feeling floods through me, and his hand moves from my jaw to the back of my neck.

A sound like a groan is pulled from my throat, caught in Kageyama's mouth. My face flushes, and my hand slides up his arm, coming to a rest at his shoulder, gripping tightly. He presses his mouth to mine harder, and the tingling in my spine grows. My stomach flutters and my heart skips and _oh!_ his hand on my neck, tracing patterns, makes me feel on fire.

I trail my hand up, past his shoulder, fingers tracing lightly along his jaw before burying themselves in his hair. _This isn't a goodbye_ , I think to myself, swirling locks with my fingertips. _It's more_ _like_ _a 'hello'._

Kageyama's tongue traces the seam of my lips, and I groan again, tightening my hand in his hair slightly. He pulls away quickly, eyes flying open.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you--"

"You didn't, you just startled me, now _please_ keep kissing me," I plead, running my hand through his hair.

In the moment before he leans forward again, I see him. Tobio's hair is ruffled and messy, something I hardly saw but wish I could more often. His cheeks are flushed, eyes bright and dark at the same time, and his lips are-- pressing back against mine.

Our eyes fall shut again and, after a moment, his tongue traces my lips again. This time, neither of us pull away. With a shiver, I part them, and his breath hitches before he carefully begins to explore. My legs tighten, still wrapped around one of Kageyama's, and I let myself explore his mouth, too.

Somebody knocks on the door, rather loudly. I jump, eyes flying open, and pull away from Kageyama with a _pop_ and a quiet " _Gwah!_ ". "Little brother! You still asleep at 10 in the morning!?"

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

"Miwa?" Kageyama yawns, opening the door. His hair is now considerably more smoothed down, though he can't help the state of his mildly bruised lips. Which I am not staring at. "I didn't realize you were coming so early."

"I texted!" Miwa says, eyebrows flying up. She stands in the doorway, arms crossed. She's got on a red and white striped crop-top, ripped black jeans, and black Dr. Martens.

"I... I was asleep..."


End file.
